A Life of Secrets
by xxxStoryxxx
Summary: Sakura Haruno-High school hotty/ ANBU captain and medic. Sasuke Uchiha- Everyones wanna-be-boyfreind/ ANBU vice captain. Now lets add a insane brother and match making freinds. Now we have a story. gaaoc sasusaku naruhina nejiten itaoc shikaino
1. Im back!

Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. Now let me tell about myself.

Ok so I left to go to "middle school" but I was really training to be an ANBU medic, and now I am…actually im a captain of ANBU squad 1, and I'm a rank A ninja. Pretty cool huh? Yeah it is and now I'm back to Konaha and no one knows about my ANBU thingy…only Tsunade-sama and my parents.

Ok now before I came back I was on a mission with my Vice Captain and well lets say that you wont see him any time soon he's dead…sigh I still miss him.

Now I'm going back to high school and see my OLD friends and I mean OLD like haven't talk to in years old. I'm over Sasuke and now me and Ino are friends and I hope it stays that way, ill also be getting a new vice I hope it's a he the Vice captains are always cute. Any who today is me first day of high school! Bwaha I'm so happy.

Before we start the story let me tell you about my self, I have pink hair yeah weird I know. And my emerald eyes are always shiny my skin is flawless and soft. My breast are an unbelievable size for my age and I'm very mature.

My long time friend from the ANBU Sai is well lets say he's not what you would call" good to be around" but he can be nice at times and he's always a pain in the ass.

Ok NOW top the story.

.:XOXO:.

BEEO, BEPP, BE-Click

BEEP, BE-click click

BEE-SMASH

I looked up from my bed and smiled as I saw the alarm in tiny bits then I sighed and looked at my phone.

_Crap I got 1 hour damn alarm_

I looked back up then grabbed my uniform and ran to the shower, the uniform had a black frilled skirt and a white button up Tee I also grabbed some bandages to cover my tattoo that said I was an ANBU, I looked at my right then stepped into the warm shower letting it flow down my naked body as I leaned my head on the walls of the shower and sighed.

Oh how hared it is to hide who I really am to those people that think they know me so well. I Stepped out dried my self of then looked at my uniform as I put the bandages on my right arm right bellow my shoulder and right above my elbow.

I grabbed the uniform and put it one little by little, I left three buttons un done then smiled at my self in the fogged mirror then put my hair in a net bun with chop sticks and put my bangs to the left to cover my left eye.

Putting on my knee high socks with care I thought about Ino, me best friend she was a blond and she acted like one to her sky blue eyes were always so kind and her peach skin made her look as if she was born like that.

I sighed again then grabbed my pack and putting my phone on vibrate "Mom, I leaving see yah" I waved at my mom in the kitchen as I closed the door and walked out into the street heading to the school.

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked at the clock, I still had some time.

I was excited but not for school but because Tsunade-sama is promoting me to be an ANBU vice captain of squad 1. I couldn't wait to see my captain, really I was happy when I heard it was a girl.

I was ready for school as I sat on my bed trying to think what she looked like, then took out my bandages and placed them on my right arm to cover the tattoo of the ANBU.

I sighed then remembered that Sakura was coming back. _I forgot how beautiful she looked, maybe this year I'll tell her how much I love her…after so many years of not seeing her I-I miss her._

I sighed again then stood from my bed and ran downstairs and out of the house not talking to my parents at all. I walked out to the street and walked to the school that was right down the street, then I heard an annoying voice.

"Teme, hey. Teme" I looked over to were the voice came and saw a blond haired boy with whiskers and a wide grin as he waved to me. He was in the uniform as well a black pair of formal jeans and white button up Tee with a black tie.

His eyes were closed but under net were light blue eyes, he was Naruto an annoying pest that I hate to death but my best friend " What is it Dope" I stared to walk with him at my side.

He said nothing, just walked with me all the way to school to see another blonde, but she wasn't alone I saw a blue/black bit of hair from behind a tree and to think I thought Ino was talking to a tree. She was talking to Hyuuga Hinata a shy girl that has a major crush on Naruto and he doesn't even know what an idiot.

She had lavender eyes and it made her look more shy than ever. I sighed then saw another Hyuuga… it was Neji he had his long black hair in a low pony tail and was Hinata's cousin.

I put my hands in my pocket as my lazy friend Nara Shikamaru came to me and Naruto.

"Did you hear about Sakura coming back, every one is going crazy and her fan boys remade the club"

He said in a lazy tone, he had brown eyes and hair that looked like a pineapple on his head. I nodded then saw Neji coming to us, "Did y-" "Yeah I did" I cut him off I knew what he was ganna say. He nodded then looked over to see out pink headed friend being followed by fan boys, he smirked then grabbed me and turned me around.

My eyes went wide as I saw her _It's been years Sakura-chan….I missed you so._

Her breast were full size and her hair was in a net bun letting her bangs cover her left eye. She was yelling at the fan boys then she hit one with her inhuman strength sending him flying across the school yard.

I gulped when she was me and smiled then looked over to Ino and ran to her, "Ino. INO…INO!!" her voice was louder each time and the blond quickly turned and ran and hugged her so tight Ino couldn't breath.

**Sakura's POV**

I was hugging Ino with all my might as she gasped for air. "S-Sakura let m-me go… c-cant breath" I giggled then let her go as she saw my bandages then looked at me.

"Is Tsunade giving you hard missions" I laughed then shook my head.

"Oh ok" She smiled and I looked over to my shy friend and gave her a little hug.

"Hey Hinata how are you, still no luck with Naruto" She blushed at the question then shook her head in shame.

I nodded then saw the boys coming to me…well Naruto was running with arms open.

I sighed then hit him square in the face as he fell to the ground with a big 'THUD'. I laughed then waved at Shika, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Hey guys how have you been all this time" I smiled and Shika just sighed and said his oh so famous word 'troublesome woman' with that comment I hit him as well and he fell to the ground with another 'THUD"

"That's not the right answer" I glared at Neji and Sasuke as there eyes went wide and they hide behind Ino

"W-we missed you Sakura-chan" They said with a nervous laugh.

I sighed then looked at Sasuke seeing the bandages on his right arm he saw mine too.

We looked at each other then turned away, I didn't want to know what would happen if Sasuke was an ANBU too so I pushed out of my mind.

RING RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG RING

I sighed the headed inside the school hallways, with Ino and Hinata at my sides.

On the way we saw TenTen and she still had her brown hair in buns and her bangs framed her bore face, her large brown eyes were so happy when they saw me "Hay Sakura its been forever" She said in her tomboy attitude.

"Your still the same tomboy I knew" I sighed then hugged her.

She smirked then walked in the class, I followed.

Looking around I got a few glares from Sasuke's fan girls but I didn't really care.

I looked to my right and saw a four pig tailed girl with aqua colored eyes and sandy blond hair.

I smiled "Temari-chan!" I waved my hand at the blond who looked away from a red headed boy that was like a brother to me the tattoo 'Love' on the right of his for head glowed when he saw me.

"Sakura-chan, how are you" He stood from his seat and walked over to me and pulled me into a tight loving hug.

"I'm fine Gaara-kun" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him turn a light shade of pink.

I laughed then sat next to TenTen, who was cursing under her breath which was common for her when the teacher was late.

I looked away from TenTen and looked at Gaara. He was the only one that Knew about my ANBU thingy…so you can see why were so close.

I have no feelings for Gaara he's just a very close friend, like a brother.

I sighed again and looked at the clock

_Damn teacher he's like 30 minutes late._

_Oh well…I wonder why SASUKE had the bandage thingy on his arm._

_Oh well here comes the teacher….damn teacher._

I turned around and saw a man in a brown tux and a black mask covering almost half his face walk in the room. He had an orange book in his hands.

_Peavey ass teacher._

I opened my book and drew little drawing of dark Sakura trees and black roses, I felt sad today and I didn't know why.

I just felt sad and had no reason to it.

.:XOXO:.

After school I took out my phone and put it back to ring, then I felt a poke to my left shoulder.

I turned around and saw Sasuke looking at me as if he hasn't seen me in years…wait he hasn't. "What do you want I busy?" I looked at him and he said nothing.

"Your wasting my time" I glared at him, but then he said something.

"Sakura-chan do you w-" he was cut of by a ring from my phone.

**Keep on whispering in my ear, cause' its true that what I like about you.**

I looked at the phone then answered.

"HEY! Sai what's up?"

_Tsunades now_

"What?! Why?!"

_Your new vice of course!_

"Sorry Sai. Ill see you there"

_OK, ok_

I sighed then hung up looked at Sasuke and saw him on the phone as well.

'Ill be right there"

…..

"Cant wait"

Then he hung up and looked at me.

"Uh I got to go talk to you later!" we said at the same time, I swear the same time in the same 'omg -I -hope -they -don't -find -out' tone.

I smiled then took off jumping roof to roof to my house.

………………………

Once there I slipped through my window, ran to closet and dropped my pack grabbing a key from the top of the closet.

I opened a part of the closet and took out my ANBU outfit.

It was a black sleeveless turtle neck that only went to the bottom of my rib cage, a steel tube top that I put over. I also had a black skirt that went to my mid-thigh and black shorts under net (Like in shippuuden) and black nee length ninja shoes with steel on the front, and a pair of gloves that went a little bellow my elbow…it also had steel on my knuckles to make my punches stronger.

I grabbed two swords and put them in their holders and onto my back making an X, and a ANBU bird mask.

I slipped out my window fixed my gloves a little before going to Tsunade's office.

.:XOXO.:

I slipped through Tsunade's window with out a sound, did a back flip and landed with out a creek or sound.

She looked and smiled "No need for the mask Sakura I know who you are" I looked at her then removed the mask, I looked at my right arm and took of the bandages.

"So when do I meet him?" I looked at her with a curious face, then she pointed to the door.

I turned around and saw it opening.

And then I saw……..him.

**TBC**

**Me: ok that was cool**

**Sakura: you made me kiss GAARA!?**

**Me: yes I did.**

**Sakura: YOU BASTERD YOU GOD DAMN BASTERD!!**

**Me: Sakura if you keep calling me that then ill make you marry Lee!**

**Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so sorry I am I really am.**

**Me: that what I thought**

**Sakura: you ebil.**

**Me: I know. Now do the disclaimer!**

**:Fine. She doesn't own Naruto people I sorry, but she doesn't.**

**Me: thank you so much for saying that really thank you.**


	2. HOLY SHIT KIDNAPPED

Me: ok so this is the second chappy

**Me: ok so this is the second chappy! I'm so happy! Hey that rhymed chappy happy. Haha I crack myself up.**

**Sasuke: you're weird.**

**Me: and you're gay.**

**Sakura: HA! Take that Mr. Uchiha!**

**Sasuke: pink haired freak!**

**Sakura: Teme!**

**Sasuke: PMSing bastard.**

**Sakura: cold hearted looser!**

**Me: shut it or ill make you have SEX!**

**Sasuke: I can live with that – smirks evilly-**

**Sakura: OH HELL NO!**

**Me: creepy, any way back to my **

**colleo story!**

**.:XOXO:.**

I looked at the opening door and was pissed at who I saw.

"GOD DAMNET SAI YOU RUINED THE FRIGGEN MOMENT" I screamed at the onyx eyed boy, very similar to Sasuke. He had pale skin and dark onyx eyes and hair and male ANBU outfit( I don't want to describe, way to lazy)

He smiled then frowned " Friggen? Is that even a word?" I _death glared_ him, oh yes _death glare_ attack of my evil _death glare_! Mwaha you shall die! Poor Sai I fell sorry for him he had to see my evil _death glare._

Do you have to do that every time I say _death glare_…damnet.

He stepped back into a corner and fell to his knees. 'Don't hurt me!" he screamed I sweat dropped then looked at the door and saw Sina watching the whole thing.

I smiled at the short girl, she had dark teal eyes and black midnight hair, she was very short yes, but my age and she was very quiet not the person that you would really talk to.

She was the lead medic and had a blood line thingy. Her outfit was like mine.

She walked over to me and bowed I smiled then she stood to my right facing the door.

Squad 1 was small only like 5 people counting me, now there was going to me 6, and they are all A rank ninja. Wouldn't really want to get in a fight with my squad, everyone seems to have a blood line limited thingy, or a very powerful jutsu.

Sai was at Sinas right, away from me, I stood there waiting for the Vice to come…not knowing that it was my former 'wanna-be-boy-freind-'. I was spaced out for awhile before I heard the doorknob I looked at the dark figure then gasped.

"HOLY CRAP, CHICKEN ASS?!" I pointed at the figure, he had onyx eyes and spiked hair that looked like a chicken ass, and soft peach skin.

He turned me and gave me a…_death glare_!? What the hell when did this happen?! I give the _death glares_!

I glared back and we began a circle yes the circle of glares how covenant .

Glare.

Smirk.

Glare.

Smirk.

Glare.

OH GOD I CANT SAY ANY MORE! That's it I'm breaking the circle here we go right turn.

"Are you my new vice?" I asked in a serious tone, ok time to stop joking around I have to know. Now if it's a yes then I'm ganna kill Tsunade-sama. If it's a no then I'm like ganna…can you get back to me on that. If he says "Hn." Then I'm kicking his sexy ass!

"Hn." I then stopped and twitched I glared then pulled out on of my swords Sina sighed then waited for the signal to heal him.

He looked over then smirked. "That's a yes you baka" he put his hands in his pockets then leaned on the wall, still smirking.

"Ok well I'm your new captain deal with it…. And stop smirking its annoying" I wasn't really happy having my old crush as my vice, but I had to live with it.

After telling him the rules he had a frown, probably cause' of the last rule, Rule 5: No relationships with other ANBU.

It's not really a rule I just made it up, yes I made it up. See how evil I am?

Mwaha! Attack of my evil lies!

Ok now back to the story.

I looked out the window then opened it and let the wind flow through my pink hair.

I then put on my mask and jumped and waved to my friends then I take of jumping from house to house. Roof to roof.

I stopped on my roof then slid through my window, and slammed it shut. I through of my clothes and slipped into my pajamas then into bed.

.:XOXO:.

BEEP, BEEP, B-click, click

BE-SMASH

She got up then let out a groan, it was Tuesday and summer time.

She didn't know what to say to Sasuke now that he was her vice.

She sighed then rolled out of bed, grabbed her uniform and walked into the shower. She sighed as the warm water flowed down her body, she pushed her hair back with her hands then started to sing…and I really never do that its so weird, Sasuke becomes my vice and now I'm happy?! What the hell is wrong me?!

**Now it seems I'm fading**

**All my dreams are not worth saving**

**I've done my share of waiting **

**And I've still got no were else to go!**

**So I wait for you to **

**Take me all the way **

**Take me all the way **

**Seems your wanting me to stay**

**But me dreams would surly waste away**

**And ill have no were else to go**

**So I wait for you to**

**Take me all the way**

**Take me all the way**

I stepped out of the shower and sighed then started to mumble the word to the song.

**Push me under **

**Pull me further**

**Take me all the way**

**Take me all the way**

**Push me under **

**Pull me further**

**Take me all the way**

**Take me all the way**

**And I've been waiting so long**

**And I've been waiting so long**

**And I've been waiting so long**

**So I wait for you to**

**Take me all the way**

**Push me under **

**Pull me further**

**Take me all the way**

**Take me all the way**

**Push me under **

**Pull me further**

**Take me all the way**

**Take me all the way**

**And I've been waiting so long**

**And I've been waiting so long**

**And I've been waiting so long**

I brought my voice to a whisper as I grabbed my pack and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

**So I wait for you to**

**Take me all the way**

**Take me all the…way**

(Take Me Under by Three Days Grace)

The song wasn't a happy one so then I was happy that I didn't sing a happy song?

Ok now I know I'm going insane.

I stood on my porch looking out; I sighed and walk down the steps and onto the sidewalk. I closed the gate behind me and looked to my right then saw then I didn't put the bandages on.

My eyes went wide as I searched through my pack, and thank god I found a 3inch long sweat band that I placed over the tattoo.

I then turned and walked out to the street heading for the school…not knowing that someone was following me.

Ok so know I don't know what happened but all I know is that every thing went black try to remember what happened.

**Flash Back**

I slipped on the sweat band then walked to my school.

Not knowing some one was following me, I felt strong arms grab my waist and before I could react I was knocked out cold.

I fell to the ground and everything went black

**End**

Wow not really a good flash back.

Any way so know I can't see and it seems that I strapped to a table with lets see.

I move my arm and I hear a jingle...ok so its chains and for some odd reason I can't get any chakura out.

"So your awake?" I froze and let the sound ring through my head as my inner went sorting through my memory trying to find out that it was…it w-

**BLANK**

**Me: I wonder why I said blank. Oh wait that because' she was hit in the head and passed which means she couldn't tell us!**

**Sasuke: ok do you have like something going on in your story it always ends with some Bam ending then the next chap it like some gay misunderstanding.**

**Me: I think you're the gay misunderstanding bastard!**

**Sasuke: can we just like go now and start with a weird next story.**

**Naruto: ahhhhhhhhhhh Sasuke your gay!**

**Sasuke: you ramen obsessed ba-**

**Me: ok no need the hear that!**

**Random guy: Ok people coffee break!**

**Me: were did you come from!?**

**.:XOXO:.**


	3. sigh not again

**Me: ok well this is goanna be quick cause' this chappy is full of drama so be prepared for a lot of fighting and secrets to be told and a past reviled.**

**Sakura: cool, hey when do me and Sasuke get together?**

**Me: later.**

**Sasuke: DAMNET!**

**Sakura: ok**

**Me: ahem any way to the story.**

I opened one eye to se a dim light of in the distance and a dark figure next to it.

I squinted my eyes to get a better look, but failed. The figure then turned around and walk to me…once it was close enough I saw it as. M-my father…yes it was him.

My eyes went wide as I saw some one behind him, it was none other than Karin one of Sasuke's fan girls. Well a fan girl president to be correct. I wonder what they wanted. Well what ever it is they had put me into a temporary chakura seal…how lucky can I get.

I sighed then looked back at my father and Karin. "What do you want?" I asked in a harsh tone. "We want to know some things Sakura." I looked ay my father and glared, "What do you want to ask!?" I spat." We want to know…are you an ANBU captain?" my eyes went wide and I nodded then glared again, "How do you know?" I asked in a harsh, but serious tone. "I'm your father, I know theses things" I sighed, my father had betrayed me and now I'm stuck here with the man that had rapped me…oh yes rapped me.

Flash Back

I looked in horror at my father who was on the ground crying as my father dropped the knife and turned to me, I shook my head and walked backwards to the wall.

He walked forwards and hit me upside the head sending me flying across the room and hitting the wall.

I held my head in utter pain and then felt arm tugging at my shorts I screamed and struggled.

"STOP DADDY PLEAS STOP" I was only about 9 at the time and I had no super strength

"STOP! DADDY WANTS WHAT HE WANTS WHEN HE NEEDS IT!" he then hit me again and I black out.

End

Karin had an evil smirk on her face as she placed a piece of cloth over my mouth and with that I passes out.

**At school/ Sinas POV**

I entered the room and looked around I was in the uniform and I had gloves that only covered my thumbs and left my palm open on both arms, the one on the left only went to my elbow, the one on the right went to my shoulder to cover the tattoo.

I looked around the room and only saw Sasuke I sighed, Sakura hasn't come yet or she wasn't ganna come…ether way I had to talk to Sasuke, and fast!

"Sasuke, where's Sakura" I slammed my hands on his desk making him flinch.

"Why?! What happened?!" he stood and looked at me with worried eyes.

"So she didn't come?" I sighed and pulled out my phone looking for Sakura name on my contact list.

"Sakura! Pick up god damnet!" I was walking back an forth in the class. Then hung up and put it back.

I walked to the front of the class and stood on the teachers desk since he wasn't there.

"OK HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN SAKURA?!" I looked around the room as the door slide open and Karin ran in looked as if something bad happen.

She looked around and smirked, I raised and eyebrow.

"HEY, SAKURA IS AN ANBU CAPTAIN!" she screamed making every one freak out and whisper to each other, I jumped down and garbed Karin by the collar and pushed her up on the wall lifting her 5" off the ground.

"Where is she!?" I demanded as she struggled with my grip.

"How should I know?!" she screamed the lie and I glared.

"If you don't know then how did you figure this out, by what you just said you made yourself responsible for the kidnapping of a captain and the punishment will be death if you don't tell us right NOW?!" I then pulled of my gloves and showed her of my ANBU tattoo. Sasuke was right behind me and pulled his off as well, Sai then stood and rubbed of the ink that he had covered it with.

Every was looking around is disbelief as we showed who we were and we had to. According to the ANBU laws if a captain is missing for more that an hour they have permission to show there tattoos in public and arrest people in public.

I let go of Karin and Sasuke then grabbed her, "As vice captain of ANBU squad 1 I hear by arrest you for false accusations!" he then let her and looked as she fell to the ground as the ANBU of the school flooded into the room all from different classes, and they were all from the squad.

They all had their tattoos uncovered and were gazing down at the kidnapper of our captain,Sakura, waiting for a clue of her taking.

She pushed herself up on the wall scared for what might happen. Then Gaara, Temari, and Ino joined the group and wasn't scared of Sakura's ANBU history.

I bent down and looked at her in an evil glare I asked "Were is she?" she stiffened and looked up.

"A-at the w-warhouse by t-the bar." she shuddered I nodded then looked at Sasuke.

"She's gone, you give the orders." he nodded and looked at the small squad of powerful ANBU.

"OK I want you in two groups, 1 goes to the front, the other the back. We go in on my command. Search every room and make sure there are no traps. We HAVE to find her." he then opened a window as the ANBU high schoolers filed out one my one and took of into 2 teams, a medic on each.

Gaara, Temari, and Ino stayed behind and watched us go on a hectic search for our great captain Sakura.

**Back to Sakura!**

I opened my eyes and saw my father sirring in a chair watching TV. I glared and looked to see if my seal was gone, to my luck it was…but I had another one in a different spot.

_Well looks like I can only wait for Sina, I know she has good senses shell know im gone and shell know were im at._

_**Are you sure? What if something bad happens to her?! What about our SASUKE AHHH!**_

_God your so weird_

_**But I'm you**_

_No you're my inner_

_**But im still a part of you**_

_Braincase_

I sighed and looked at my father,

"Hey Daddieo what time is it?"

He looked over and smiled, he was ganna rape me…just great why did I have to open my mouth?

I sighed and placed my head on the bed and folded my arms as he stood above me.

"You've grown my dear Sakura" he said looking at me up and down, god what a pervert he must be a freaking sex offender for all I care.

"Will you answer my damn question?!" I was pissed and getting madder by the second.

"Oh Sakura that's not the way you talk to your dad." he rolled on top of me and kissed my neck, I was now officially crept out and pissed off.

My eye twitched as he placed his hand on my breast and made his way down, I then couldn't take it any more I grabbed him by the shoulders and flung him off.

I tried to sit up but then saw the chains around my torso and handcuffs on my hands.

I groaned and looked as my father then got up and ran to my, threw himself on me and forced a kiss.

I was shaking and struggled against his grip then I heard a loud CRASH and small glass pieces scattered in the ground and Sasuke flew in landing on the ground next to the bed, my father was now undoing my shirt as I struggled more and more.

Sasuke saw this and threw him off and looked down at me as a tear rolled down my face.

"Sasuke, thank you" he took off the handcuffs and the chains and I rebut toned my shirt then pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that again Sakura." he said calmly. HA! Calmly how can I be calm?! I was almost rapped, huh! HUH! Calm I'm never calm oh no not me.

"And when did you care about me?1" I looked up at him he was smirking and I glared.

"When I became your vice captain" he said in a no duh tone I smiled then let him go.

I sighed then felt a sharp pain in my left knee and I toppled to the ground shaking in pain. Then Sina entered the room and ran to my side, she did a few hand signs and placed one hand on the seal and the other on my knee.

I stood and looked around as the whole squad entered in different ways even through the toilet?! Damn they do it all don't they. I sweat dropped then looked at Sasuke and put my hands on my hips.

"I think we should go back. Through the window my fellow ANBU!" every one sweet dropped then followed me out the window.

Wait why the window…WHY IS IT ALLWAYS THE WINDOW?! I think im obsessed with the windows.

**Back to school**

We flew out of the trees in a neat order and landed in the front of the school. I looked at my phone.

_I have PE with Gai. Ahh! _

"We have PE with Gai. Wow lucky are we?" Sasuke sighed and I looked at the squad who then took of to there classes. I nodded and followed Sasuke who was now heading to the gym.

**In the gym**

I was heading to the girls locker to change, today we had to play capture the flag we had to pick our own groups.

After changing we went out the back door and outside to a big field, about 4 football fields long.

"HELLO MYYOUTHFUL STUDENTS! TODAY WE PLAY CAPTURE THE FLAG! SASUKE AND SAKURA PICK THE TEAMS , AND ARE TEAM CAPTAINS" I sweat dropped as he gave us the good guy pose and then fell over.

I sighed then looked at the group of people "I pick Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Temari" I looked around and picked about 10 other people. Sasuke picked the guys and he had 14 people as well.

"YOSH! NOW MY STUDENTS!! GOOOOOO!" and we all took of my team to the right, his to the left.

**Sasukes team**

"Ne, Teme it kinda cool that you're a ANBU" he gave him a wide grin and Sasuke snorted.

"Its an ANBU. Not a ANBU you baka, get it right so it goes with the story. Any way Shikamaru you got a plane?" he looked at his lazy friend who was leaning on the tree.

" fine what ever. Any way we have to have 5 people stay behind and watch. And us 4 go and try to get the flag. the other 5 stay at the crossing line, make sure no one gets on our side." Everyone nodded and took of to were they had to go.

**Sakura's team**

"Ino do you have it covered?" I said through the waky talky.

"Yeah, ok Hinata is there any one coming" Ino said. I could hear what they were saying as I jumped into a tree and sat down watching the crossing line from the tree tops.

"Bakugan!" I heard Hinata say I leaned my head on the tree and let one of my feet dangle from the branch.

"I see Naruto-kun by me and Neji-kun by TenTen, then Sasuke-kun by Sakura and Shikamaru-kun by Ino" I sighed then closed my eyes not really caring what she had said.

I heard a crunch and I sprang up, but saw nothing so I jumped down from the tree and looked some more.

Then I felt arms wrapped around my waist and I sighed.


	4. A death, and a hard past

I sighed and thought about people that would do this to me.

_Ok if its Gaara I'm ok with it, Sai ill kill him, Sasuke well I don't know._

"Hello Sakura" it was Sasukes voice and that really freaked me out you really think Sasuke would do something like this.

"Let go" I hissed

"No

"Yes"

"Hn"

"Can you say something else rather than ' Hn' "I muttered in a harsh tone.

"Aa"

"Something with more that two letters?"

"No"

I sighed then heard a faint whistle, the game was over…someone had taken the flag.

He let go and walked towards the gym and I followed close behind.

"Sakura, tell me about your father. What did he do to you?" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and looked at me.

I froze and looked at the ground with dull eyes, he stopped as well and turned around waiting for an answer.

"Sasuke, its not of your concern to know about my past" I looked up and walked by him brushing against his shoulder. He looked back and followed not saying another word.

**After school**

I was walking home after a hard day at school, people wouldn't stop asking about my father…Sasuke too. I didn't know why he wanted to know, I always thought he was cold hearted an only thought about himself, but now that you think about it he's been different. I mean I leave now I'm back and he's well different and I don't know why, even Naruto noticed he hasn't been that jerk that he was. Its starting to freak me out.

"Mom I'm home!' I opened the door and dropped my bag and looked into to the kitchen to see no mom. I looked in the family room and gasped…it was my father.

'D-dad why are you here?" I glared at the man and looked down and saw my mom in tears. I clinched my fist.

_No he's not doing this again he's not making my life even worse no…he wont do it again and ill make sure of it._

_**He's back, wow we really need Sasuke right now don't ya think?**_

_Do you always have to think about Sasuke as the first recourse to help us?_

_**Well…he is the vice he has to protect us, and he's hot.**_

_Um ok._

I gritted my teeth at the man, he was the person who almost killed me…almost took me and moms life. I'm not letting him do it again, seeing him makes me sick. Seeing my mom like that makes me sad.

Why is he here again, thought were racing through my mind, I didn't know what to do.

"What wrong Sakura? Is that how you say hi to your father?" he looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Answer the damn question!" I demanded I wasn't taking any chances with him…father or not he's still a threat to me and my mother.

"Cant I stop by to say hi?" He smirked and I glared even more, I flinched forcing myself not to move.

"Leave or die." I pointed to the door and he glared back. I flinched again.

_Don't move, come one don't move!_

_**Give him the hell of betting he deserves!**_

_Wow you really want to kick his ass don't you?_

_**Hel I do! After what he did to my mom…I wont let him do it again!**_

_For once I agree._

"Ill leave when I want, my daughter isn't the one to tell me what to do." I wasn't even scared. Chee. What an ass.

I flinched, but this time couldn't stop my self, I flew across the room grabbing him by the neck and pushing him up against the wall.

"I said leave or die." I tightened my grid on his neck and then loosened it again for an answer.

'Chee. Fine if that's how it is then ill leave, but ill be back. Ill make sure of it." I let go and he walked of into the hall. I heard the door open then close.

"Mom are you OK?"I ran to my moms side. After my dad left she went through years of therapy and now it might happen again. She was frightened of him, if it wasn't for me then he wouldn't have left. Thanks to my connection to Tsunade-sama I got him away and now he's not allowed any where near us, I guess he broke the law.

"I'm fine, just a little frightened." she stood and walked to the kitchen still holding onto my arm.

I nodded then went to help her with dinner, we mostly talked about school, and Sasuke…which was odd cause' my mom was the one that brought him up, it really sounded like she knew something about him.

**At Sasuke's mansion/ Sasuke's POV**

I leaned back on the chair and waited for my cooks to bring my food, I glanced over at my brother, aka Itachi. He knew I liked Sakura, and he joked with it every day, but he hadn't today and I don't know why. I was a little confused cause he stopped the minute someone called him. I didn't know who, but they had something to do with Sakura.

"Eh, little brother. Did you know Sakuras dad was here?" I glanced over at me and snickered he was a little freaky, always had weird ideas and had odd friends.

'Yes I know, but she can handle her him her self. I mean have you felt her punches?' I looked over at his phone and snatched it.

"What are you doing give it back you jerk!" He threw a spoon at me and glared at him. I looked back at his phone and founded one name that I've never heard before.

"Sinji? Who's that?" I looked up and he flushed a light pink.

'Eh, she's a girl you like?" I smirked and threw him his phone he caught it and cursed under his breath.

"Uchiha-san, someone's on the phone for you' I stood and took the phone one of my maids held.

"_Hey, Sasuke!"_

Sakura? What do you want"

_Wow nice way to great some one"_

Sakura" I hissed

"_Ok fine, fine. There a meeting for the ANBU after school tomorrow."_

Fine. Ill be there" I hung up the phone and sighed.

**Sakura's house/ Sakura's POV**

I put the phone down and went back to reading a magazine.

I then heard a shatter and a loud shriek. I froze and then dropped the magazine.

I ran down stairs to see a bloody mother and an open door.

"Mom!"

I ran to her side and began to try and heal her wounds.

"S-sak-ura"

"Mom?'

I was trying my best, but she was cut at the throat, and deep too. Sweat was dripping from my forehead and my hands were sweaty and dry.

'O-or-oro" she stopped as her face lost its color and her became dull.

"MOM! No Mom. Pleas no!" I was trying my best I sent more chakura to my hands, she had now lost all her color. She was pale and so were her soft lips. She was going limb and I couldn't do any thing about it.

"MOM!" I placed my hand over her heart and felt nothing…she was dead.

A tear dropped and fell as I stared at the limb body. My face was wet with tears as went to pick up the phone.

"Sina?

"_Hey, Sakura! What's wrong?"_

"S-she's dead! My mom…she's d-dead"

"_Oh my god ill be right over!"_

I hung up the phone and walked back over to my mom. She remembered her last words and things were flashing through her mind.

_Why now, I've lost every thing! First my brother_(ill explain in later chapter)_ now my mother. My father is working for some Michael Jackson wanna-be._(Orochimaru…lol) _now what I only have my friends and Gaara. There goes my life._

I placed my hands over my mothers dead eyes an shut them. I was having flash back over and over, but one scared my the most.

**Flash back**

Mommy!" I yelled "MOM!" I yelled louder "Donr leave me again. Pleas don't leave me!'

**End**

**.:XOXO:.**

**Me: How sad**

**Sakura: you killed my MOM!?Me: sigh- no Oro did**

**Sasuke: when do me and Sakura get together?**

**Me: Later.**

**Sasuke: DAMNET!**

**Sakura: better live life before I have to live hell.**


End file.
